


Donuts and Feelings

by AndyLucifer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyLucifer/pseuds/AndyLucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is, needless to say, shocked when he finds Castiel on the floor of the bunker surrounded by donut boxes with a puddle of tears underneath his hair-covered face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donuts and Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> There is slight smut in this, but not really. Just warning ya. Got this prompt off tumblr. Words: 645

Dean entered the bunker one misty Sunday afternoon to find Castiel curled up on the floor surrounded by donut boxes.   
"Cas, what the hell?" hardly reached Cas' ears, as he was still hazy from all the sugary treats he had eaten in the past hour, and the fact that his ears were still full of tears. "How many donuts did you have?" was met with a low grumble.  
"39."   
"Are you okay?" Dean moved forward and lightly touched Cas' shoulder.  
This time, there was a longer pause between his response, causing Dean to worry. He started to stand up, pulling Cas up with him.   
".. No.." his response, almost a whisper, was left in the wind as his tear-stained and puffy face. Castiel's hair was even more of a spiky mess than usual, coming to a point where his head was rested, leaving Dean to assume he had been lying down for a while now.   
"Who hurt you? I swear to God, I will kick the shit out of whoever hurt you," the pure rage in Dean's face and tone shocked Cas- he hadn't expected this response. He was recently human, and felt like a total burden. He didn't think that Dean would not feel the anger towards him, but to who he assumed made Castiel upset.  
"No, no.. no one hurt me, and please don't bring my father into this, it's embarrassing.." by the way Cas' voice broke and quivered, Dean could tell he was lying; someone was to blame for this. No one hurt his Cassy and got away with it.  
Instead of pressing on, which was the very 'Dean' thing to do, he simply pulled Castiel into a tight hug and softly rubbed his back.   
"D-Dean? Wh-" Cas was cut off as Dean left his arms and sealed his lips in a soft kiss. A minute or so passed, and Cas never responded, so Dean pulled pulled away awkwardly.   
"Ha.. ha.. sorry, ahm. W-Well, I'll be going now, then. Bye, Cas," hardly left Dean's lips (very soft lips, Castiel thought) before he had turned away and near sprinted down the hallway and into his room. Cas heard the heartbreak in his voice, but was still too shocked to respond.   
Soft sobs and sniffles could only be heard from right outside Dean's door (which is where Castiel was and had been for 30 minutes at this point), which only added to Cas' anguish. And yet, he still could not bring himself to open the door. Taking a deep breath, he softly knocked on Dean's door and the pause between his knock and the door opening felt like an eternity to Cas.   
He heard Dean sniffle a couple more times, before pausing (presumably to wipe his eyes) and opened the door with his usual gruff "Yep?", this time cut short as Cas immediately grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him into a deep kiss, long overdue. Dean was in shock for a few moments, before he came to his senses and returned the kiss. Tasting the sugar still on Castiel's lips, Dean smirked and licked Cas' bottom lip, almost demanding entrance. However, Cas remained firm and did not grant access.  
'There are other ways to get him to open..' Dean thought mischievously and slowly dragged his hand across Cas' chest and slowly down to his groin. Cas let out a soft moan, and Dean instantly took advantage of this and darted his tongue into Cas' mouth. Castiel pushed Dean backwards onto his bed and straddled his hips.   
Clothes were left in messy piles on the floor, Dean's door was left open, and the new couple were left naked tightly wrapped around each other like their lives depended on it. Needless to say, Sam was mortified when he returned home from a run and shopping trip to find his brother and brother-in-arms curled around each other like nude octopi.  
Breakfast the next morning was, as you would assume, very awkward.


End file.
